World of Destruction
by Angel Wing
Summary: What would happen if Piccolo had been absorbed by Cell, the others never found Dr. Girro's lab, everything was different...


----------------------------

---------------------------- World of Destruction 

By Angel Wing

----------------------------

Chapter 1: In the Beginning 

Author's Notes: Well, this is the revamp of my original fic, "World of Destruction." It was a good thought, but there were too many holes and things left unfilled, so here is a new take on it. If you didn't already know, this is an A/U and will be way different from the way things are in the original series. It takes place during the android saga. Please Read and Review!!!!

In the beginning, there was life. And then after life, there was science, always trying to find a way to create this life. One Dr. had accomplished this feat, but what he did not know was that playing God was wrong, and that his creations would turn on him. Creating such powerful beings with their own will was a death wish, which was later received by this good Dr. But, one of his creations would follow through on the mission set for him. This was the Dr.'s perfect creation, a perfect, invincible being called Cell.

He had come to the past from the future, a bleak, somber future. His only purpose is to absorb the androids of the past and evolve to his perfect form. Yet, there are those that stand in his way of total destruction of a past where they could change the outcome of their future. These very powerful beings would rebel against him, but find themselves between a rock and a hard place…

"Cell, I'm going to kill you. You think you can come to the past and mess it up? Think again, because this is my home now, and my future." Piccolo shouted at the being hovering above a half-demolished city with clothing littering the ground. 

There was the clothing and the destruction, plain as day, but where were the bodies, the life force? Inside the beast, which was where Cell wanted Piccolo to join.

"Piccolo, you amuse me. Your petty attempts to actually inflict any kind of damage to me is quite humorous, but, enough with this child's play, lets finish this NOW!" Cell shouted towards the end and powered up a minimum amount.

Piccolo was shocked at this, he had thought that Cell wasn't using his full power, but was surprised to realize how much he was suppressing, and not even yet to its full capacity. But, he could not let Cell know of his astonishment.

"Is that all you've got?"" Piccolo asked with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"Let's find out shall we?" He retorted and then started the battle.

Cell charged at Piccolo with great speed, but Piccolo was ready. He had expected the monster to make the first move. Cell's right arm went in for a punch but missed it's target, which quickly moved to the side and then back and did a round house kick in his gut. The hit landed, but did not even faze Cell, he was up and ready for more as if nothing had happened.Cell then began a barrage of punches and kicks, most of which Piccolo had blocked, but there were the few that hit in just the right spots.

A trickle of blood began to form at the corner of Piccolo's mouth as the two powerful warriors broke momentarily. "Not bad for something that isn't real." 

"Oh, is that so? Well, the fun's just begun, why don't you stick around for a little longer?" Cell said as they went at it again.

Cell was once again charging, only this time, before he would have touched down, he darted behind Piccolo, but when Piccolo turned to find him, he had already darted above him and began to form a ki blast. The white energy orb shot towards the half-unexpected Nameksei-jin. The blast hit him full on and pummeled him towards the already devastated earth. Piccolo hit with such force that he dug himself into a crater.

"That was it? Well that wasn't even a workout. Ah, well, you can't have everything. I suppose I will just drain you of your being now." Cell said somberly as he descended to the scorched and bruised soil.

He more than gently picked Piccolo up by the base of his neck, his tail shot from its place as if about to pounce on its prey, then with one quick stroke, embedded it's self into Piccolo's chest.

"Urgh…no." Said the newly awakened warrior. He was trying to fight the pain and Cell off as best he could, but every attempt failed. He had at least managed to cut the screams of pain into blunt cries. _This can't be happening, not like this. I will have died an honorable death though. I would have rather it go down this way, fighting and full of honor, a death only worthy of a warrior._

Slowly, Piccolo's body began to wither and shrivel until he became nothing more than another set of clothing lying in the decimated, cold, gray streets. There was nothing left of him, not one piece of evidence that a Nameksei-jin had once inhabited those clothes.

Something inside Gohan told him something was just not right. He had felt the strong familiar ki of his sensei fade, slowly at first and then more rapidly. He had at first thought it was Piccolo training, discovering new ways to disguise is power level even more. But then it struck him that no one's power level could go to that of non-existence. Not even with the special talents they each held could one of them do it. 

_No, this can't be? Piccolo-san…dead. This can't be happening._ Gohan thought as he looked in the direction the faded ki had come from. _Wait, Dende is here, so we can wish him back with the dragonballs. I think they can wish back those already dead._ It may have been true that Piccolo could have been wished back, but it still hurt that they would have to wait and the actual fact that he was dead was all that counted.

"Gohan, are you done with your studies yet?" Chichi asked as she stepped into the room with some snacks. The she stopped suddenly as she saw a tear fall from his face. "Gohan…what's wrong?"

"It's…Piccolo-san…he's…h-he's dead." Gohan managed to stutter out. The waves of pain and lose were consuming his body now.

"Gohan, we can wish him back"

" I know but it still hurts, it hurts so much. It feels like loosing dad ten times. You just don't understand. You never will!" Gohan shouted unexpectedly angry at his mother. He jetted out of the house and into the setting sky. The skies began to could over and it reminded Gohan of how he felt inside right now, then the heavens opened and the rain began to pound down on him. It seems Dende had some sympathy for the boy.

To be continued…please review and tell your comments/criticism on my fic! Latas!!!


End file.
